


Fixing the Blunders

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: I noticed that there were some blunders in HP books. This is my attempt to showcase and fix them, as it is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fixing the Blunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fudge brought the Dementor in, there were two people around who knew how to cast a Patronus, and had every motivation to do so. Here is what would have happened if they did that, instead of just waiting for the inevitable.

Cornelius Fudge entered the room, and a Dementor glided in.

Immediately, both of the room occupants whipped out their wands.

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A cat and a leopard materialized, protecting their conjurers from the Dementor and its deadly ability. The Dementor retreated, gliding away from the room.

"Why did you do that for?" Fudge demanded "Now I have no protection!"

Both Bartemius Crouch and Minerva McGonagall rolled their eyes at him.

"I am supposed to guard him." the latter supplied

"And I am allowed to defend myself in situations such as these." Bartemius announced

"Yes, but......"

"But nothing, old man." Bartemius cut him off "Your whining is getting on my nerves. Silencio."

Fudge continued to open his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well, I've always wanted to do that, so thanks." Minerva smiled briefly, before her expression became serious once more "Stupefy!"

Her spell hit the target directly, causing Bartemius to slump against the wall, unconscious. Then, almost as an afterthought, she knocked out Fudge as well.

When Dumbledore returned, he saw her sitting primly on the chair next to two unconscious men.

"So what led to this?" he asked, somewhat bemused

"Preventing a fate worse than death from occurring." she said with a smirk "Dangerous prisoner control. And a bit of collateral damage."


End file.
